Politics
The following are politicians, family members, and assistants administrating the politics of Baltimore on The Wire. Maryland state politicians Clay Davis Main article: Clay Davis Clay Davis is a corrupt State Senator who is an important Democratic fundraiser. Baltimore mayors therefore try to stay on his good side. Damien Lavelle Price Main article: Damien Lavelle Price Odell Watkins Main article: Odell Watkins Baltimore city administration Nerese Campbell Main article: Nerese Campbell Tommy Carcetti Main article: Tommy Carcetti Gerry *'Played by': Karen Vicks *'Appears in': "Boys of Summer" (uncredited); "Soft Eyes" (uncredited); "Refugees"; "Margin of Error"; "Unto Others"; . Jerilee Bennett was a key member of Tommy Carcetti’s campaign staff in the Mayoral election race. She helps to decide campaign strategy along with Norman Wilson and Theresa D'Agostino. She becomes a senior staffer in the Carcetti administration. Anthony Gray Main article: Tony Gray Michael Steinoff Main article: Michael Steinorf Norman Wilson Main article: Norman Wilson Wilson is a former journalist, professional Democratic political operative and deputy manager of Tommy Carcetti's campaign in the mayoral race. He becomes Carcetti's deputy chief of staff after he is elected. Former Eunetta Perkins *'Played by:' Unknown *'Appears in:' :Season three: "Mission Accomplished" :Season four: "Alliances" Eunetta was the City Councilwoman from the 11th District of Baltimore. According to a commentary track, it was a running joke on the show that Perkins was never present at City Council meetings. Despite this, Mayor Royce sticks with her, due to her loyalty. Eventually, Royce agrees to support her opponent, Marla Daniels. Royce is seen supporting both candidates causing Odell Watkins to throw his support to Tommy Carcetti taking Daniels with him. Perkins remains on the ticket keeping the race tight, but ultimately loses the position to Marla Daniels. Coleman Parker Main article: Coleman Parker Clarence Royce Main article: Clarence Royce Royce was the mayor of Baltimore, until Carcetti beat him in a primary upset. Campaign staff Theresa D'Agostino Main article: Theresa D'Agostino Fund raisers Andy Krawczyk *'Played by:' Michael Willis *'Appears in:' :Season two: "Collateral Damage" (uncredited) and "Port in a Storm" (uncredited). :Season three: "Hamsterdam"; "Straight and True"; "Homecoming"; "Moral Midgetry"; "Middle Ground" and "Mission Accomplished". :Season four: "Soft Eyes"; "Refugees"; "A New Day"; "That's Got His Own". :Season five: "The Dickensian Aspect"; and "–30–". Krawczyk is a property developer who is at least marginally corrupt. He discusses Frank Sobotka's union business with Major Valchek. He is working on a model of the prospective grain pier condominium development which Sobotka is against. He is later shown breaking ground on the development with State Senator Davis. In season three, Krawczyk is revealed to be the property developing consultant to Stringer Bell. He is constantly trying to calm Stringer down, explaining the business to him, and is ultimately present when Omar Little comes calling on Bell for revenge. In season four, he continues to make campaign donations to Clarence Royce in exchange for assistance with his property developments. Krawczyk is also a regular fixture at Royce's fundraising poker games, where players deliberately lose (to get around campaign finance laws). Detective Kima Greggs personally serves Krawczyk, who does not seem particularly worried by this, with a subpoena for financial records, as part of Lester Freamon's investigation into the Barkdale money trail. He is shown in seasons four and five in scene's showing his political influence and trying to get "in" the new administration. In one of the mayors meetings he is also revealed to be president of the school board, and takes no responsibility for the system's debt. Michael Willis was previously a recurring character on David Simon's previous show, Homicide: Life on the Street, playing a corrupt deceitful lawyer. Family Jen Carcetti *'Played by:' Megan Anderson *'Appears in:' :Season three: "Dead Soldiers"; "Homecoming"; "Back Burners"; "Moral Midgetry"; "Reformation" and "Mission Accomplished". :Season four: "Boys of Summer"; "Soft Eyes"; "Margin of Error"; Final Grades. :Season five: "The Dickensian Aspect" (uncredited); "Clarifications"; and "–30–". Jen Carcetti is the wife of councilman Tommy Carcetti. They have two children, a son and a daughter. Jen supports Tommy's political ambitions and is seemingly unaware of his infidelity Category:Law Enforcements